duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!
}} Burning Dogiragon!! is the 17th DMR pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including; **2 Legend Rares **10 Super Rares **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Rarity: *This set will feature the first cards with the Legend Rare rarity which will replace the current Victory Rare and Double Victory rarity. *Dogiragon, Burning Revolution is seen in this set's packaging artwork. *There will be 2 Legend Rares, 3 Super Rares and 6 Very Rares in a box. There is a 2 out of 3 chance (8/12) chance of getting a Secret Rare. Races: *It introduces the following races; **Revolutionary **Invader ** Magic Command ** Sonic Command ** Guerrilla Command *Old races such as Dark Lord, Outrage and Mystery Totem return. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Invasion This set introduces the following ability words; *Revolution Alternate Artwork cards This set has no alternate artwork cards due to the increased packaging rate. However, each of the Legend Rare cards have secret rare versions with varying artwork. Reprinted Cards *65/94 Lunar Charger *70/94 Marine Flower *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *87/94 Next Charger *94/94 Faerie Life Contents *L1/L2 Dogiragon, Burning Revolution *L2/L2 Redzone, Blasting Invasion *S1/S10 Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *S2/S10 Dueangel, Nine Extremes *S3/S10 Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka *S4/S10 Gachanko Gachirobo *S5/S10 Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King *S6/S10 Chainsaw, Revenge *S7/S10 Turbo 3, Supersonic *S8/S10 Mega Manalock Dragon *S9/S10 Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army *S10/S10 Juranail, Seven Quakes World King *1/94 Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms *2/94 Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *3/94 Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/94 Pocard, Eureka *5/94 Black Psycho, Revenge *6/94 Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *7/94 Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon *8/94 Glenmalt, Explosive Swordmaster *9/94 NEX, Blastdragon *10/94 Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *11/94 Mirage Myscu *12/94 Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *13/94 Torigaburie, Advent Elemental *14/94 La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *15/94 Barrier of Revolution *16/94 Raise, Eureka *17/94 Cyber I Choice *18/94 Vegas, Eureka *19/94 H Kofugu *20/94 Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *21/94 Killeredeye, Dark Armor *22/94 Judgment Gate of Revolution *23/94 Sturm, Scrapper *24/94 Nitroflag, Sonic Speed *25/94 Iron Fist of Revolution *26/94 Runbomber, Beast Army *27/94 Sanvuakka, Earth Attack *28/94 Chake, Snow Faerie *29/94 X-girls, Snow Faerie *30/94 Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms *31/94 Michael, Inspiration Dragon Elemental *32/94 Zazenda, Three Kingdoms *33/94 Naitoru, Patron Ball *34/94 Kabausu, Invader *35/94 Revolution Spark *36/94 Baron Spade, Invader *37/94 Jaggra, Invader *38/94 Dealer, Eureka *39/94 Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *40/94 Revolution Spiral *41/94 Dekapenta, Invader *42/94 Hell Claw, Revenge *43/94 Fuwashiro, Invader *44/94 Hell Mission, Dark Armor *45/94 Hassami, Revenge *46/94 Revolution Guillotine *47/94 Gatling, Speed of Sound *48/94 Burunburu, Invader *49/94 Nitro Air, Speed of Sound *50/94 Schild Polka *51/94 Spanner, Speed of Sound *52/94 Revolution Million *53/94 Sainosu, Beast Army *54/94 Jibura, Invader *55/94 Nanny, Beast Army *56/94 Runkey, Beast Army *57/94 Revolution Taiman *58/94 Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *59/94 Shiromail, Invader *60/94 Dieleague, Giant Ball *61/94 Kujon, Invader *62/94 Myogu, Striding Ox Ball *63/94 Kumouse, Invader *64/94 Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball *65/94 Lunar Charger *66/94 Box, Invader *67/94 T Tonoshigo *68/94 K Manomi *69/94 Blackjack, Invader *70/94 Marine Flower *71/94 Cyber Book *72/94 Peeping Charger *73/94 Bone Skull, Invader *74/94 Claclamp, Decay Demon Dragon *75/94 Gordebat, Dark Armor *76/94 Gizumurin, Revenge *77/94 Benett, Dark Armor *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *80/94 Talbot, Speed of Sound *81/94 The Red, Roaring Speed *82/94 Burning Meratchi *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *84/94 Knuckle Shot, Speed of Sound *85/94 Torigara Dashitchi *86/94 Redzone Rush *87/94 Next Charger *88/94 Ajarashi, Invader *89/94 Arosauro, Twin Attack *90/94 Gollem, Snow Faerie *91/94 Jaberu, Snow Faerie *92/94 Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *93/94 Tanetarou, Invader *94/94 Faerie Life Cycles Revolutionary Command Dragon Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have a Command Dragon and Revolution race as well as the Revolution ability.) * — Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King * — Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula * — Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King * — Dogiragon, Burning Revolution * — Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Invader Command Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, a Command race and can be evolved over a creature in their respective civilization. They also have an Invasion ability allowing them to be put over a command creature from their respective civilization.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cost 4 Invader Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, cost 4 mana and have an Invasion ability allowing them to be put over a Invader and another race from their respective civilization) * — Baron Spade, Invader * — Gatling, Speed of Sound * — Sainosu, Beast Army back.png| back.png| back.png| Gets Command Races (Each of these creatures can get a command race as an additional race.) * — Zazenda, Three Kingdoms * — Dealer, Eureka * — Fuwashiro, Invader * — Nitro Air, Speed of Sound * — Nanny, Beast Army back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Shield Saver (.) * — Naitoru, Patron Ball * — H Kofugu * — Hell Mission, Dark Armor * — Schild Polka * — Chake, Snow Faerie back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Shield Trigger Creatures (.) * — Torigaburie, Advent Elemental * — Cyber I Choice * — Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor * — Sturm, Scrapper * — Sanvuakka, Earth Attack back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Shield Trigger Invader Creatures (.) * — Shiromail, Invader * — Box, Invader * — Bone Skull, Invader * — Talbot, Speed of Sound * — Ajarashi, Invader back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Revolution Spells (.) * — Revolution Spark * — Revolution Spiral * — Revolution Guillotine * — Revolution Million * — Revolution Taiman back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Charger (.) * — Lunar Charger * — Peeping Charger * — Corpse Charger * — Next Charger back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Trivia *This is the first non-special set (DM and DMR) that uses an exclamation mark. *Basara appears in the background of the packaging artwork. This is the second time where a character who is not the main protagonist appearing in the packaging artwork, the first being Zakira in DM-12 Eternal Vortex. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs